


Rose Petals on the Bedside Table

by cakie_nsfw



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Crimson Flower Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: The night of their wedding, Byleth and Dorothea elope before she has to head towards another war. Crimson Flower route spoilers.
Relationships: Dorothea/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Rose Petals on the Bedside Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hex69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/gifts).



> Wowers a fic to end the year. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to hex because she has supported me so much this year. I love you so much hex, you're such a great friend. I love you and I'm so glad that I've met you and that you're in my life.

The sound of happy laughter echoed throughout the vast halls of the rebuilt Garreg Mach Monastery, two women seen walking down the corridor, both clad in white dresses. The waxing moon bore its divine light as Byleth held her now-wife Dorothea in her arms, smiling down her beloved in love-stricken delight, and Dorothea smiled back the same.

A few months since the defeat of the Immaculate One and the reunification of the territories under Adestrian Rule, the former students of the Officer’s Academy returned to the monastery in celebration for another occasion: the marriage of Byleth Eisner and Dorothea Arnault, having declared their love to one another after the final battle against Rhea. Though they knew that their work was still unfinished, both the Empire and Edelgard herself extended their thanks towards the couple. And as thanks for their help and bravery, all of the students under Byleth’s tutelage had been invited to their modest wedding.

“Did you see Ferdie as we exchanged vows?” Dorothea giggled, her cheeks slightly flustered from the night of drinking during their reception, her arms wrapped around as Byleth carried her bride to their room, “Gosh, I swore he was crying when he kissed, it was really sweet of him to,”

“Yes, though I’m more surprised at Linhardt,” Byleth said, approaching the wooden door to their rooms with an amused smile, “I’m surprised he managed to stay awake for that long, though he almost did fall asleep on his cake during the reception,”

Another joyous laugh came from Dorothea, Byleth grabbed the handle and pushed it open. The sight that greeted them was modest in appearance; simple elegant furniture greeted them made out of polish wood, plush sheets invited the couple with rose petals delicately decorated on top of them while candlelight illuminated the room with a flickering glow. Another kiss on her lips, Byleth closed the door behind her with a gentle nudge of her heel, walking towards the bed before she slowly laid Dorothea onto the soft mattress of the bed.

“Still, I can’t believe I’m married,” Dorothea said, her eyes flickering to meet her new wife, “I never... I never really thought that someone would love me, other than my body-”

“Don’t be silly,” Byleth said, giving Dorothea another kiss on her cheek, reaching towards the back of her dress, “Of course there are people who love you for you, aren’t you forgetting those who arrived at our wedding?”

“You know what I mean,” Dorothea brushed Byleth off with a huff, playfully pushing her back before breaking out in laughter, “But I mean... gosh... It’s really hard to believe that I’m married... really married to someone, as amazing as you, you know?”

“I know,” Byleth smiled, gently pulling the straps of Dorothea’s dress down her beautiful frame, catching a glimpse of her breasts nestled in her undergarments before looking up to meet her gaze, “After all, she’s right here in front of me,”

Another embarrassed ‘stop’ squeaking from Dorothea’s lips, she was helped from Byleth with shedding off her white dress before she went on to help undo hers. And she marvelled Byleth’s form, her slender fingers trailing in appreciation of her slim yet bulky frame, feeling the muscles that rippled with power, built by years of training and resilience, her breasts nestled warmly in her bra. She carefully threw away the dress that Byleth wore, kissing her on the shoulder before she gently pulled her into the embrace of the bedsheets, inviting her spouse to lie in with her, and to bask in the candlelight that illuminated the room.

“It’s a pain we have to go back in a day’s time,” Dorothea thought out-loud, her smile slightly faltering on her lips. Byleth had sworn to Edelgard to help with the efforts of eradicating Those Who Slither in the Dark, to help end the chaos, fear and destruction they had inflicted the Empire for so long by eradicating the cult completely. The thought of Byleth having to dive headfirst into conflict once more upset her, yet she understood it was for what Byleth wanted to do. Two nights they had together before Byleth had to depart, time too short for Dorothea’s liking. But she accepted it, electing to instead spend as much time with her wife before she once again departed to war.

“So, while we’re here, would you like to do anything?” Dorothea mused. Yet, her expression already told Byleth she had something in mind, trailing a gentle hand up her leg and resting it on her thigh, “Because... I have an idea if you’re keen, of course,”

“Nothing in particular, what do you have in mind,” Byleth said, grinning knowingly as she leaned to kiss Dorothea’s red lips. And Dorothea met hers, both women throwing themselves towards one another in devotion, showing how much they yearned for the other in the flurry of their kisses. Byleth moved her hands to pull down the thin strap of Dorothea’s undergarments, pushing her gently into the soft pillows of the bed, Dorothea gasping while she allowed Byleth complete control of her body.

To relinquish control and appear vulnerable; it was something that Dorothea scarcely allowed herself to relinquish, having grown up in the streets and having to fend for herself for so long without security or comfort. But she trusted Byleth, after so many battles in which her now-wife had led she knew that she could trust her very life in her hands, and as Byleth stripped her of her undergarments and snaked a hand under the band her lacy underpants she gasped in anticipation, biting her lips when Byleth gently brushed against her sensitive, aching clit.

“Byleth, please,” Dorothea gasped, grabbing her wrist and pushing her hand further down towards the entrance of her dripping cunt. Yet Byleth had other plans. Her free hand drifted up to her chest, grabbing one of her breasts before latching on her perky nipple, sucking on it lovingly. Hot gasps breathed out from Dorothea’s lips, the way Byleth’s tongue circled and caressed the nub sent a crashing wave of pleasure and heat. Another buck of her hips, she was getting impatient, yearning for the promise of Byleth’s fingers sliding into her warm, dripping cunt.

“But I want to savour them,” Byleth hummed, still kneading the bosom with her mouth, her warm breath crashing into her soft skin. A slight scowl settled on Dorothea’s lips, reaching to coil her fingers around Byleth’s wrist, bobbing her fingers up and down against her sensitive entrance.

A hint that did not go unnoticed by Byleth, she gave into the brunette’s demands willingly, a slender finger slipping amongst the wet. Dorothea gasped, Byleth humming in delight as she felt Dorothea’s walls coil around her, beckoning her further into the warmth of her pussy, and Byleth surrendered into those demands, reaching further into Dorothea’s convulsing snatch. Her wife gasped breathlessly under her, Byleth could only hum in delight towards how Dorothea squirmed under her, getting wetter the deeper she went, surrendering further with each slick thrust of her digit. Another finger slipped into the warmth, Dorothea loving the sensation of being stretched like this, being able to fall into her own lust, Byleth there to catch her and hold her in her arms.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Byleth said, her words so full of love and admiration for the opera singer, Dorothea leaning up to kiss Byleth’s lips before falling back into the plush pillows below. She gazed at Byleth with desire, her green eyes glittering from under the low candlelight that flickered from within the room. Byleth knew what she wanted. Pausing a moment onto to admire her yearning form, her long hair a tangled mess across her body and the pillow where she rested her head. Another kiss, this time on her stomach, another sensual sigh from Dorothea’s lips, before she got up from their love nest to reach for one of their suitcases.

“Love?” Dorothea stuttered out from her blissful stupor, her inner walls and heart throbbing in parallel when Byleth again crawled back onto the bed with a familiar phallic toy between her legs. Her pulse quickened, licking her lips in such hunger, her arousal spiralled, only able to look in keen anticipation, shifting her legs together before spreading them wide with want.

“Sothis yes,” her voice trembled while she looked on with greed, licking her lips before kissing Byleth’s, allowing her beloved to tie her hands above her head with silk and ribbon. She shuttered under Byleth’s trailing, gentle touch; it was a ritual she’d always did before they fucked, marvelling and worshipping Dorothea’s body in total reverence, giving each wrinkle, each curve her love, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake.

“I’m ready, By,” she murmured impatiently, gasping when she felt the cold, slick tip of the toy enter her eager cunt, slipping inside her with each of Byleth’s gentle thrusts. Each roll of Byleth’s hips brought her deeper into Dorothea, she, in turn, moaning wantonly, declaring her love for her wife with the cacophony of her moans and yelps, accented only by the slow, methodical slapping of Byleth’s hips clumsily against her own. All she could feel was heat and primal lust pooling in her stomach, swelling with a desire to be taken, to plunge herself into the chaos of her pleasure, bucking her own hips in a desperate attempt to meet Byleth’s own thrusts.

“By, By you’re so deep!” Dorothea screamed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, surrendering herself to her wife, her lover, her everything. Byleth responded with a kiss on her neck, still thrusting into her with vigour; she settled her hands under Dorothea’s thighs, gently pushing her upwards, folding them until they could bend no further. And Dorothea let her. Her moans grew louder, more passionate the more she opened her legs, the hot, raw, aching sounds pulled Byleth deeper into her sacred chamber, both indulging in the blinding, dizzying chaos of their sex.

“’thea, I’m gonna-” Byleth gasped, but was pulled close to Dorothea’s embrace, her strokes quick and frantic until the two of them could endure no longer. With a final deep kiss shared between them, the couple climaxed, screaming the other’s name in hush whispers in between the crash of their lips. Byleth rolled her hips into Dorothea as she clambered down from her sexual high, her movements more soft and deliberate compared to the frenzied movements she had expressed just moments before. Another peck on Dorothea’s lips, her wife returned her affections before she slowly pulled the toy from Dorothea’s hole, white strings gripped and glistened against the black of the toy.

“By, that was,” Dorothea panted, her sentence trailing off as she basked into the afterglow of her orgasm. Byleth gave her another kiss before flopping in the bedside space beside her. Both women settled deeper into the bedsheets as they caught their breath, a light glaze of sweat sparkling on their features, Byleth calmly reaching for the ribbon binding Dorothea’s hands before pulling them undone.

“Was I too rough?” Byleth asked in earnest concern, Dorothea shaking her head, her hands dropping around Byleth’s neck and pulling her closer into a warm, tired embrace. Byleth hugged back, inhaling the sweet smell of Dorothea, her beloved, her everything.

“No, silly,” Dorothea laughed, and Byleth blushed, turning her gaze slight away yet still looked at her with sheepish appreciation, “It was... God, it was amazing,”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Byleth laughed, nuzzling Dorothea on her button-like nose, the two laughing in their shared joy, “I love you, Dorothea. I thought I’d never meet someone as amazing as you, let alone marry them,”

“I love you too, Byleth!” Dorothea exclaimed, “You’re perfect, in every way imaginable. I’m so lucky to have you as my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at cakie_nsfw on twitter for more nsfw goodness. Remember to comment + kudos! Criticism welcome.


End file.
